Set Your Guilt Free
by afamiliarsmile
Summary: Oneshot. My take on episode 3.14 and the Klaroline dance.


**Author's Note**: Oh look I'm back with another Klaroline fic! I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with the way this turned out to be honest. But we shall see.

_Just a warning _there is slight smut in this fic. It's not graphic and therefore I did not give it an M rating. If you're really sensitive about that sort of stuff don't read this. Simple as that.

Besides that please leave a review and tell me what you think!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own or am in no way affiliated with_ The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>There's a careful sort of grace in the way he carries himself. It's a sort of regal mannerism that constantly calls for attention. Everyone knows who he is and that his presence is absolutely enthralling. The guests scattered around don't attempt to hide their curiosity regarding this mysterious host, but she suspects no one is aware of the villainous monster just lingering beneath the surface. This façade is not unfamiliar. She remembers being attracted to a certain Damon Salvatore when he reeked of such a presence. If history attested to anything, it would be smart to remind herself of that weary nightmare. She had forgiven Damon against her better judgment and here she stood ready to repeat such a foolish mistake.<p>

Her gaze lingered much longer than it should have. She was focused on his every move even after noticing the disapproving glances Elena shot her way every minute or so. She blatantly ignored them, arching one of her brows each moment she saw her friend drift to the dance floor with Damon.

It was a particular moment when she seemed focused on the twirling pair that he seemed to slip away. When her eyes fluttered back to his corner he was gone, leaving Tyler standing alone until he attempted to speak with Matt in hushed tones. She found herself taking a step in that direction, ready to stop any sort of fight that could occur between the two.

She blinked and there he was, standing directly in front of her.

"You're wearing the bracelet," he observed.

"It goes with my dress," she replied in a lame attempt to deflect the comment. She wasn't about to admit that she made sure her dress matched the bracelet after receiving his invitation. He chuckled before letting his eyes fall to her wrist. Her own pair narrowed before she moved to unclasp the now offending piece of jewelry.

"Keep it on," he growled and suddenly his hand was there holding the bracelet in place. He locked the clasp in one fluid movement, his fingers barely brushing against her at all. "Shall we dance? Your friends suspect I'm threatening you."

"Dancing will only reinforce that," she whispered in a hurried reply but he paid her no attention. Instead he gripped her hand and led her toward the dance floor. From the corner of her eye, she caught a brief glimpse of Elena dancing with Stefan.

"Let's give them a show," he whispered near her ear and she felt a shudder run through her the moment she felt his breath on her neck.

"I can't."

"You can't what, love?"

"I can't dance with you," she hissed though his hand was already on her back and hers was already behind his neck.

"You already are," he pointed out with a smirk. "Don't be difficult, sweetheart."

"Stop it."

"Pardon?"

"Stop it with the pet names."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, _Caroline_?" He smirked and she felt a chill run down her back. She almost cringed away from it, much to his amusement.

"Yes."

"You're a terrible liar, love," he was closer to her now and she realized she hadn't notice him move. But she little out a little gasp when he pulled her closer leaving barely any space between them. "You enjoy it."

"No, no, I so don't!" she cried out capturing the attention of nearly everyone she knew in the room.

"You can't ignore it forever," he said as she stepped away from her. When had the music stopped? He pulled back, leaving a lingering kiss on her gloved hand. It was soft; so light she hardly felt it at all.

"There's nothing to ignore," she denied through clenched teeth. Her voice was but a whisper among the roar around them but she already knew her friends had heard every word.

"Keep lying to yourself, Caroline. Perhaps you'll eventually start to believe it."

He vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. She stood there staring at the now empty space. Her lips were parted, her eyes were wide. It wasn't until Damon even stepped into view that she considered he might be concerned. The thought alone seemed absurd and she found herself giggling much to her bewilderment. Elena approached her in a similar manner and Caroline idly found herself wondering what must have happened to Stefan. She vocalized her question but the two of them only stared at her expectantly. She hardly realized their lips were moving at all.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Elena asked with pursed lips.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she found herself snapping back.

"Did he threaten you?"

"What? No! God, Elena, why should he?"

"Blondie, maybe you forgot but he's Klaus," Damon hissed and she scoffed in response.

"He didn't threaten me," she retorted and Elena continued to scrutinize her.

"Has she been compelled?" Elena asked while turning to face Damon.

"Are you insane? I'm standing right here, Elena, I can hear you," she sighed, flipping a blonde curl away from her face. "But no, he didn't. I've been taking vervain, you know that."

"Klaus is planning something, Caroline."

"So throwing a ball is a crime now?"

"Don't be an idiot, Caroline," Damon said curtly. "He's not doing this to earn social status."

"How do you know?"

"He's _Klaus_, Caroline!" Elena cried out.

"You keep saying that. But really, what does that mean? We don't know a lot about him."

"Exactly and what we do know is terrible."

"Listen to Elena, Caroline. Whatever you're doing, stop."

"Okay! I get it alright? I'll stay away from Klaus," she snarled and pushed past them.

She could hear Elena's protests and Damon's attempts to calm her down. She didn't pay them any attention. She was outside before the rest of the party seemed to know she was gone. Her shawl was wrapped tightly around her shoulders as if she to fight off the chill she could no longer feel. It was so quiet and she let herself release a breath she hadn't known she was holding. It was only then with the party behind her and the silence settling in, that she realized her friends had her best intentions at heart. Caroline had always been stubborn and she stood her ground but there was only so much she could take. Her hand moved unconsciously to brush against her neck and she flinched remembering the bite that had been there not so long ago. She owed Klaus her life whether she wanted to believe it or not. There was only so much she could tell, so much she could admit to herself.

But the logical part of brain argued it was his fault Tyler bit her in the first place. He killed Jenna, he tried to sacrifice her and Tyler, and he turned Tyler into this hybrid. He had done so many unforgiveable things but she couldn't seem to forget the night of her birthday. She couldn't forget him leaning over her, breathing the wonders she could only hope to see for herself one day.

"Leaving so soon?"

Of course, _of course_.

"Go away."

"Forgive me, sweetheart, but I'm curious to know why you're choosing to leave my party so early."

"Stop it with the pet names, Klaus! I'm serious," she hissed before turning around to face him.

"Caroline, did you really believe those _pet names_," he sneered, the words sounding strange on his tongue, "were actually meant to mean something?"

"I don't know," she whispered but her hard expression had slipped.

"You did," he smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, you aren't," she shook her head and tried to smile.

"Come back inside."

"I'm fine out here."

"That wasn't a suggestion, love," he replied before letting the smirk slip from his face. His eyes were cold, his jaw clenched and Caroline could only laugh. He was so used to getting his way.

"I'm not one of your hybrids, Klaus. You can't order me around."

"Oh, but I could," he chuckled moving forward until he was so close and she was reminded of their dance just minutes earlier. "I could easily make you so _willing_."

"I've been drinking vervain," she hissed with some pride in the statement. She only took it every other day; she couldn't quite stomach the pain it inflicted just yet.

"There you go lying again," he smiled and she shook her head and rolled her eyes in response.

"You almost killed me."

"_Tyler_ almost killed you."

"But _you_ told him to bite me," she laughed with disbelief, moving to step away but his arm short out to grab her forearm and keep her from moving. "I don't care that you saved me after. It was your fault that I was even in that situation at all."

"More lies, they just keep piling up don't they?" he hissed, pulling her forward, closer still. "You care far more than you should."

"Please don't," she whispered, hating herself for the way she arched forward closer to him.

"Do you think you got to see a different side to me, Caroline? Do you think I'm just a misunderstood creature that you can fix? Do you think you can change me into a man your friends would forgive and welcome?" His voice was cold and she found herself shaking her head fiercely as if to deny every statement. But they both knew how true his words were. "Do you think I'd be willing to change _for you_?"

"Of course I don't," she whimpered and his grip tightened.

"You do and that's alright," he smiled and for a moment, a split _second_ she actually had hope that she was right. "But you are so pathetically mistaken."

"I hate you," she snarled, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. "I hate you so much."

"That's irrelevant."

Soon he's pressed against her and it takes her a moment to realize that his lips are bruising hers and she doesn't completely want to fight back. It's all teeth and tongue and a fight for dominance that he inevitably wins. She's pressing herself against him and she's making little sounds she hardly registered were coming from her. But he growls right back and his hands creeps under her dress, lifting the material higher and higher until she can feel him right _there_ and she's moving against him before she can stop herself, crying when he brings her to that peak in such a way she hadn't known was possible. But he pulls away and leaves her gasping; pawing at empty space as she tries to reach him because she never knew anything could feel _like that_.

He's smirking and the sight infuriates her. She snarls, her features shifting and she's ready to pounce but then she pauses, watching as he raises his fingers to his lips and they're wet. She would have blushed if she could but she can't and instead she fixes him with the most intimidating glare she can muster. He smiles then and she sighs in her frustration.

It isn't until he's in front of her again, eyes focused, expression unwavering, that she truly allows herself to realize the desire she's been fighting. He's everything she can't have and everything she yearns to feel again.

His lips, his touch, his little gasps at the pure feel of her. She wants it all and she's always had a weakness for wanting things she can't have, for wanting things that can't be fixed. She's selfish and she wants the best but he certainly can't be that for her. He's the worst thing for her and that thought alone seems to intoxicate her even more.

She doesn't stop him when he moves closer, invading all the walls she had built up. He pulls the shawl from her shoulders and she watches as that bit of silver flutters to the ground. His eyes are fixed entirely on her and she can't fight the gasp that slips past her lips the moment she feels his hand at her neck. She doesn't fight him even when he has her pressed up against the wall. She can hear everyone inside as they continue on and she almost wants someone to come outside so they know everything isn't perfect. Because here she is positively moaning at the feel of his lips on her neck. His fingers trace the bracelet she wears on her wrist just briefly before he picks her up so that her legs wrap around him and soon he's filling her completely.

Her eyes roll back in her head and she cries out and she can feel him smile against her neck. It isn't until after they're both sated and gasping that she feels that her neck is wet with her own blood and she is left wiping at it profusely screeching about a ruined dress. He only chuckled, offering his own arm and she sinks her teeth into the skin a little harder than necessary. But when he gasps _like that_ at the feeling, she hardly feels guilty.

In fact, she doesn't feel guilt at all and it's a sort of relief. She stares up at him and smiles and he doesn't return the gesture. Instead he lowers her to ground and steps away from her and she can feel the hurt pool into her expression. She reaches forward to bring him back to her but he steps away. She can feel the tears begin to flood her eyes and he only smiles. His hand slips down to her wrist and he touches the bracelet again before pulling away completely. He's gone the moment her eyes fall away from the bit of silver and she finds herself let out a gasp of disbelief.

"Caroline? Caroline!"

She looks up in a haze to see Elena hurrying towards her, Damon not far behind. She can see Stefan closer to the entrance and maybe she should feel ashamed because her hair is disheveled and the air it potent with what had just occurred. Elena might not realize it but Damon and Stefan were very much aware of what had just transpired. She could see the judgment in their eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble and she let out a strangled cry, ripping the bracelet off her wrist as quickly as she could before throwing it to the ground.

Elena was there, wrapping her arms around her and letting her cry into her shoulder. Neither one of them were focused on their dresses or their hair. Her best friend was there, stroking her blonde curls and whispering words of comfort even if she didn't know entirely what was going on. It was enough.

"It's going to be alright, Caroline," Elena whispering into her hair and she could only shake her head.

No, no it would certainly never be alright.


End file.
